Eventually it happens
by Flypaperfornightmares7
Summary: Emma and Killian are best friends. Emma has always wanted more, but is scared of messing up their friendship. But are some things worth the risk? Captain Swan AU


**Hey you guys! Have not posted a one shot in a while, so I thought a new one was in order. It is short, kinda random, but really fluffy. I feel like we all could use some fluff every now and then. Hope you guys like it. I am currently taking requests for new one shots. If you have an idea you want me to write, just let me know!**

 **Please check out my multi-Chapter Fic, betrothed and beloved. Chapter 11 is now up!**

 **Hope you enjoy. Please review.**

Friends. Just friends. That was all they were, all they were ever going to be. It was just a little crush. That was all it was.

Emma and Killian had known each other for three years now. They met their first year of college. Emma's roommate Ruby was dating Killian's best friend Victor. Ruby dragged Emma to a party, despite her whining. Ruby had been invited and was supposed to attend with Victor, but the two were fighting and there was no way Ruby could go to a party alone.

Killian clearly was not one for those parties either. Somehow Victor forced him to go to and the two bonded over their mutual hatred of the event. They talked all night, but it did not go any further. Second semester they had an English class together. They sat together every day, but Emma convinced herself it was because they did not know anyone else. That proved to be false when he invited her to come study with his roommate and his roommate's girlfriend. She was hesitant to accept, not wanting to seem like a double date, but she decided to go.

They did not get much studying done. Emma got along well with David and Mary-Margret. They four talked and laughed all night. David walked Mary-Margret back to her dorm and Emma stayed a few minutes later to help Killian clean up. He offered to walk her back to her dorm and she did not know why, but she said yes. It was a little awkward, the first time they were ever really alone since they met. He asked for her number though, very casually. He made a joke about how they could actually know each other if they talked more. But that was all it was. Just getting to know each other better as friends.

And friends they became. Quickly too, she might add. They texted more often then not, getting to know each other's likes, dislikes and everything in between. They would get coffee after class or study together. They ate their meals together and his friends and hers soon became a group. Emma, Ruby, Mary Margret, David, Victor and Killian would go out together every weekend and spend week nights at the student center.

It did not take long for Emma to develop feelings for Killian. Normally, she would never fall for a guy, especially not that fast. But he was different. Emma could talk to him, trust him. He was her very best friend and that terrified her. She did not want to ruin her best friendship because she was confused about her feelings. It was not worth it.

Besides, there was not way possible that he liked her back. A few weeks after they met, he started dating this girl Milah. No one really loved Milah, but Killian was happy. They all started to see him less though. He blamed school, they blamed her. After about seven months he finally ended it-not because he wanted to, but because her other boyfriend would not. Killian had been distraught. He told Emma how he thought he had been in love. He hoped he could find that again.

So did she. Emma wanted him to be happy, even if it was not with her.

* * *

 _Emma_

 _EMMMMAAAAA!_

 _SWAN!_

 _Swan, I know you are reading this. Respond or I will never talk to you again._

Emma's phone sounded like it was having a seizure. Instead, it was Killian nonstop texting her from across the room. They were supposed to be doing homework, but Killian thought it was a better use of his time to bug her instead. Emma had a test in a class for her major, Criminal Justice and Killian was supposed to be doing a Biology paper.

Emma finally relented and picked up her phone.

E: _Likely_

 _K: What, are you not scared?_

 _E:Afraid not._

 _K:Big mistake, Swan. I am to be feared._

 _E: Sorry pirate. Not scared._

Killian typed, but she never got a response. He still stared intently into his phone, typing, but she did not get anything. "Hey, you writing a novel over there?"

"Apologies, Swan. Dave sent me something." He told her.

"What did he send you?"

Killian sighed. "Something about a girl they met while they were out tonight. He thinks I should ask her out."

Emma nodded, not looking at him. "Are you going to?"

"No, I don't bloody know the girl. Dave and Victor are getting nervous that I will never find a girl though."

Emma faked a laugh. "You will, don't worry." She told him, genuinely. "You are a great guy."

"Why thank you, Swan." He paused for a moment, then set down his phone. "What about you? Any secret boyfriend I need to know about?"

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of him being a secret boyfriend?" Emma smirked. This was usual of them-sarcastic banter. It was one of her favorite things about her friendship with him.

"You know what I mean, Swan."

"No." She simply stated. "No guys."

"You know, people are going to start thinking we are dating if we keep hanging out this much." Killian laughed. Emma got up and went to the kitchen to get herself a drink. Killian clearly did not like that response so he got up and followed her. "What, Swan, was it something I said? Is the idea of dating me that repulsing?"

"Not that." Emma muttered, trying to find where he kept the hot chocolate mix.

"Then what?"

"Nothing, I literally just got up to get a drink."

"Yes, but I know something. You are thinking something."

"Look," she turned around to face him, mug in hand. "We would never date because it would not work. We would end up messing up our friendship." She said in frustration.

"I don't believe that." He whispered.

"What?"

"We could do it. We could make it work."

"It requires us liking each other like that." She said, hoping that would get him off the subject. She went to the fridge to see if he had any whipped cream. Killian was silent, but Emma could tell he was still in the kitchen. She chose to ignore him, figuring he would go sit down and finish his work eventually.

"I do." He whispered. It took Emma a minute to figure out what he meant. When it finally registered, she turned around to face him and he moved closer to her. "I do feel that way, Swan. Always have. Question is, do you?"

"Maybe." She said, trying to keep a playful tone to her voice. He saw right through it. "Yes."

"This won't end things, Swan. I promise. I could never lose you."

"You won't."

"Good" He moved into kiss her, but she moved away before he could.

"You said always. What about Milah?" She asked him.

"I liked her, but not as much as you. I thought maybe I could move on from you. It did not work well." He smirked.

"Okay." She could not think of words to say. She felt like time had stopped and she was living in a dream. "I want to take this slow." She finally told him." Do this right."

"Aye, Swan. I want to do right by you. I promise I won't hurt you."

For the first time ever, Emma trusted the person saying that phrase. She had no doubt that this would work.

"I guess everything eventually fell into place." She whispered to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't change a thing. It all led me here to you."


End file.
